Nuevo Comienzo
by Unahermosamentira
Summary: Muchos creen que los nuevos comienzos conllevan una carga masiva de emociones, buenas, malas, nuevas y viejas. Pero lo que nadie te dice es que es difícil como la mierda. Jared Leto / OC
1. Chapter 1

Muchos dicen que empezar de cero es un buen comienzo. Que no hay nada más revitalizante que dejar el pasado atrás, quemar todas las cartas y poner un lienzo nuevo en el caballete. Muchos creen que los nuevos comienzos conllevan una carga masiva de emociones, buenas, malas, nuevas y viejas. Pero lo que nadie te dice es que es difícil como la mierda. Que vas a llorar y llorar sin parar, que vas pasar noches sin dormir tratando de dejar al pasado atrás. Y ahí estaba yo, queriendo empezar de cero, con lágrimas en los ojos, un cuchillo en el corazón y esperanza en un cuerpo de 22 años. No podía creer que me tomo tanto tiempo hacer esto, tomar esta decisión. Siempre quise salir del país y vivir en otro lugar, aprender un nuevo idioma y conocer otras culturas. Pero el tiempo, el estudio y el dinero no se dieron en unisonó.. Hasta hace un mes, cuando creía que todo era perfecto. Por eso decidí venir a Los Ángeles, a practicar mejor el idioma y más que nada a escapar de todo.

Creo que entre el cansancio del viaje y el largo camino a mi nuevo hogar, no me di cuenta que había comenzado a llover. Había leído que en LA no llueve mucho, que es todo un acontecimiento. Supongo que es apropiado el clima de hoy en relación a mi llegada a la ciudad. Cuando el taxi paro en el frente del garaje de la que iba a ser mi casa por los próximos años, el conductor me dijo en un tono agradable "Hogar dulce hogar?" - "Eso espero.." - le respondí amigable. Le pague y el señor muy amable me ayudo con todo el equipaje que llevaba. Le agradecí y me decidí a entrar. Creo que fue una buena opción elegir una casa en una residencia, eso dejo a mi madre tranquila y, honestamente, a mí también. Eso no quitaba que eligiera una casa con rejas y espacio verde. No es que me gusten las rejas, me hacen sentir encerrada, pero es una forma más de sentirme segura. Por suerte no se notan por los arbustos/enredaderas que las tapan hasta arriba, dejando oculta la fachada de la casa. Cuando abro la puerta de la reja, entro el equipaje y me quedo viendo el frente de la casa un momento. Fue una buena elección los exteriores en ladrillo a la vista y algunas secciones blancas, es una casa sencilla pero bonita. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba cargue las valijas hasta adentro de la casa de dos pisos y terraza, ya amueblada. Dios, tengo que agradecerle a mi padre por haber arreglado la mudanza de los pocos muebles y muchas cajas con mis pertenencias. Cuando cerré la puerta, mire a mi alrededor y decidí dormir un rato antes de desempacar las cajas con ropa, libros, discos y demás objetos hogareños. Comencé a recorrer la casa para ir familiarizándome con los espacios, el living en donde me encuentro es pequeño pero acogedor, a mi izquierda está el perchero para los abrigos y una puerta a la izquierda de la escalera, la que supuse que era del baño. Luego a la derecha, después del pasillo al lado de la escalera, conectada a través de una gran arcada estaba el comedor, amplio pero el pasillo me encuentro con una cocina mediana, con una puerta y ventana de mediano tamaño que conectaban la casa con el patio y otra puerta que llevaba al lavadero. Luego al mirar a la derecha, veo a través del desayunador, un gran espacio muy iluminado gracias a los ventanales y repleto de cajas. Para ser honesta, la casa me pareció muy grande al principio pero luego de verla repleta de cajas me arrepentí de no haber comprado una más grande. Creo que es la ilusión óptica de ver muchos objetos en un lugar encerrado lo hace ver pequeño a ese espacio.

Luego de recorrer la planta baja me dirigí a buscar a mi 'Lola', una vieja Godin que era de mi abuelo la cual amo más que a mi vida, la cual no encontré entre todo el despelote. Siempre me gusto tocar y componer, pero nunca me lo tome enserió como para un día, tener mi propio disco y ser famosa.. No, nunca me llamo la atención. Lo hago por amor a la música, al arte.. como expresión. Con desesperación en el cuerpo, la busco sin encontrarla.. "Dios, si no la empacaron voy a morir"- Pensaba en voz alta hasta que se me ocurrió buscar en el piso de arriba. Subí las escaleras y me encontré con un pasillo y tres cuartos, abrí la primera puerta de la derecha y era el baño. Por un momento me olvide completamente de Lola y me quede boca abierta al ver la inmensidad del cuarto de baño blanco con azulejos negros en el piso y una ducha enorme. No recordaba que el agente de inmobiliaria me dijese de semejante monstruosidad. Cuando volví a tierra, recordé a Lola y pase al siguiente cuarto el cual reconocí como mi habitación por la cama y el hermoso gran ventanal que ocupaba casi toda la pared, dejando ver una vista preciosa de la ciudad. Eché un vistazo a ver si estaba, pero no la encontré."Solo queda una"- dije en voz alta y si, ahí estaba, detrás de la puerta que daba a un inmenso cuarto, junto al ventanal que conectaba con un gran balcón, mi hermosa Lola. No pude evitar recordar nuestros momentos juntas, toda una vida. Momentos inolvidables, memorables y otros mejor no traer a memoria. Abrí el ventanal y salí al balcón, deje la guitarra apoyada en el barandal y me dedique a observar mi gran patio. En unos años más, pondría una pileta y plantaría otro árbol mas enfrente del inmenso sauce ubicado en el fondo del patio. Me encantaba que este todo verde y me daba lástima por las pobres pocas plantas que había en el jardín. No soy muy buena jardinera, las pocas plantas que tuve se me murieron por olvidar regarlas.

Con mi guitarra en brazos, me senté en el piso, apoyándome en el barandal y tome un momento para darme cuenta donde estaba, todo lo que había dejado atrás, mi casa mi familia, mis amigos, mi pueblo, un viejo amor.. y no pude evitar resentir al último. Lo extrañaba, con toda el alma. Siendo honesta, el fue la razón por la cual tome esta decisión. Leo fue mi novio por 8 años, nos conocemos desde los 15 y desde entonces jamás nos separamos. Hace aproximadamente 4 años que nos comprometimos y desde el comienzo planeamos nuestra vida juntos. Yo siempre quise viajar, irme de mi pueblo, por eso estudie otro idioma y me dedique a hacer mi carrera en tiempo y forma para poder, el día de mañana irme. Pero a él nunca le gusto la idea, siempre me decía que no lo iba a hacer, que me iba a quedar con él, para siempre en ese pueblo, el cual el amaba porque estaba cerca de su familia. Yo sabía que no me iba a seguir, que no iba a venir conmigo, pero aun así vine. Odie completamente despedirme de él, pero sabía que si él no me acompañaba, era porque en realidad no me amaba de verdad como solía decirme. En ese momento me di cuenta de que mis sueños eran más importantes que su amor y que era una realidad que él no me amara como yo a él y que en este momento lo extrañaba más que a nadie en el mundo. No me di cuenta de las lágrimas hasta que comencé a tocar.

Amo esa canción de the kings of leon, 'could desert' y creo que describe mi situación anímica momentáneamente. Comencé a cantar y las lágrimas caían, la voz se quebraba de vez en cuando, pero aun así continuaba con la canción. Hacía mucho tiempo que no cantaba llorando, en realidad no lo hacía porque no me gustaba ponerme muy emocional porque siempre se me quiebra la voz y no me gusta como suena. Termino de cantar y de repente escucho una voz masculina "Wow- .. " me doy vuelta y a través del barandal, lo veo apoyado en el otro lado del paredón, un joven supuse por su apariencia desprolija, con una expresión difícil de leer en el rostro: pena? entendimiento? comprensión? "N-nunca escuche a alguien cantar así.. E-estas bien?" En ese momento me di cuenta de que me estuvo escuchando desde valla a saber uno cuanto tiempo! Deje de mirarlo, volví la mirada hacia mi guitarra mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Toque unas notas al azar y le conteste "No, la verdad que no, pero creo que lo estaré.." Me pare, tome mi guitarra y encamine hacia adentro de la casa, pero antes de entrar le dije con la mirada hacia cualquier lado, menos a sus ojos "Gracias por preguntar "- dios que vergüenza. "Espera! Y-yo.." dijo mientras me regresaba a mirarlo "Una pregunta: sos nueva en el barrio? Jamás te había visto..". "Si, recién llego a La. Soy de Argentina" Le conteste y esta vez fue imposible no mirarlo. "Wow, me encanta argentina. He estado allá, es un país hermoso." dijo mientras se llevaba el puño al mentón, apoyándose con su codo en el paredón. Sin darme cuenta de mis acciones me vi apoyada en el barandal hablando con este extraño personaje de pelo negro y rojo, el cual supuse que era mi vecino. Supuse que fue su grave voz la que me hipnotizo, eso y su hermosa mirada. Mientras hablábamos me dedique a observarlo y para ser honesta WOW, que linda estructura ósea que tiene! me encantaría poder dibujarlo. De pronto escucho el teléfono sonar dentro de la casa lo cual me saca de mis pensamientos, por dios olvide completamente avisarle a mi madre cuando llegara a la casa "Disculpa, en realidad tengo que atender eso si o si" - "Esta bien, charlamos luego. Espera! Soy tu vecino por cierto. Mi nombre es Jared"


	2. Chapter 2

De pronto escucho el teléfono sonar dentro de la casa lo cual me saca de mis pensamientos, por dios olvide completamente avisarle a mi madre cuando llegara a la casa

- "Disculpa, en realidad tengo que atender eso si o si"

- "Esta bien, charlamos luego. Espera! Soy tu vecino por cierto. Mi nombre es Jared" me dijo con una sonrisa preciosa y sincera, la cual me hizo sonreírle de vuelta

-"Lana, un gusto"

-" El gusto es mio, Lana".

Lo salude con la mano y me fui corriendo a atender el teléfono, el cual estaba en el otro lado de la habitación. Para el momento en que llegue, ya había dejado de sonar, pero aproveche el momento y llame a mi madre. Mientras marcaba el número y la operadora me conectaba internacionalmente, pensé en que no tenia nada para comer y el sueño me esta matando. Tengo que ir de compras después de esta llamada, si no lo hago pronto, va a oscurecer y no conozco los alrededores. El teléfono me da tono, pero nadie lo contesta, y me atiende la contestadora

–*BIP* "Mama, gente! Ya llegue a casa. Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. Todo acá es divino. Llamo para que no se preocupen! Besos!"-.

Creo que eso será suficiente para dejarlos tranquilos, pero ahora tengo que ir al super. MMM donde habrá un super cerca? Tal vez mi vecino Jared sepa, podría preguntarle.

Bajando las escaleras me voy pensando en que tengo que comprar, como no tengo absolutamente nada, creo que voy a ir viendo en camino al super. Me dirijo hacia la puerta con llaves y abrigo en mano y la billetera en el bolsillo, cuando de repente suena el timbre. Abro la puerta, me dirijo hacia la reja y veo a un muchacho de espaldas, que cuando escucha el ruido de las llaves, se da vuelta y con una sonrisa matadora me dice

-"Hey! hola de nuevo. M-me preguntaba si .. necesitabas una mano con algo?"– *Como anillo al dedo, vecino * pensé mientras caminaba hacia la puerta enrejada

- "Si, de echo la necesito! iba a ir a tu casa a preguntarte si conocías algún super por acá cerca..." – Sonrió divinamente

- "Ehh, si! de echo tengo que ir yo también. Te molesta si te acompaño?"

– "Si, porque no.. ademas, así podemos continuar nuestra charla"

– "Si, es verdad. Espera, pensas ir caminando?" me dijo cuando empece a adelantar el paso

– "Si, porque?" – Porque en ese caso no es cerca, para nada." dijo riendo viendo mi gesto de disconfort

– "De verdad?"

- "Si, pero pero no te preocupes, podemos ir en mi camioneta"

- "Aw gracias! Buenísimo. La verdad que es un embole no tener vehículo, no puedo esperar a que llegue mi auto."

- " Que auto tenes?" dijo mientras me abría la puerta de su camioneta

-"Un viejoFiat 600, vintage" dije con orgullo, ese auto me costo la vida conseguirlo.

- "Mira vos, no es un poco chico?"

- "No para mi" respondí. Luego cerro la puerta y dio la vuelta para subirse en el asiento del conductor. Cuando le dio gas al vehículo, se encendió la radio, en la cual sonaba 'Back in blac' de AC/DC

– "WOW que buen tema! te importa si le subo el volumen?" dije emocionada

-"No, para nada. A mi también me gusta esta canción" dijo sonriendome.

Salimos de su garage a recorrer las calles del barrio, en busca del supermercado y mientras sonaba la canción en la radio y ambos tarareábamos, no pude evitar apreciar la voz del que estaba a mi lado. Canta muy bien, debe ser cantante. Baje el volumen de repente y volteandome a mirarlo le pregunte

-"Sos cantante? Porque tenes una vos increíble" dije con entusiasmo

–"Si, tal cual. Y estoy en una banda también" dijo sonriendo medio avergonzado

-"De verdad? Cual? Como se llama? "

-"30 seconds to mars"

- "Genero?"

-"Mmm preferiría que lo escucharas antes de que te lo etiquete " dijo un poco nervioso

- "Me encantaría! siempre me gusto descubrir cosas nuevas" dije todavía sonriendo. El paro en uno de los semáforos en rojo y dándose vuelta me pregunto

-"Y que hay de vos? Que haces?"

-"Soy artista."- Dije devolviendole la Mirada

-"No me digas, yo también, ademas de la música" En ese momento vi mucha emoción en sus ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El semáforo cambio de color y seguimos camino.

-" Dibujas? Pintas?"- pregunto con mucho entusiasmo

- "Si, de echo si. Hago muchas cosas. Pero soy de esas que prefieren la computadora. Me encanta la fotografía y en breve voy a empezar una licenciatura en cinematografía. Que hay de vos?"

- "De verdad? yo también soy mas de la computadora. Me encantan los films, soy arctor/director, me gusta dibujar de vez en cuando, pero la música es lo que me apasiona" dijo y note como su semblante cambio de repente, viendo el orgullo y la sinceridad con la que expresaba sus palabras.

– "Que interesante. A mi también me gusta la música, pero no le he dado mucho intento en realidad",- dije tratando de ser lo mas clara y sincera posible, la música siempre me pareció un medio expresivo interesante, pero a veces uno no tiene madera para esas cosas.

– "Deberías, tenes una voz verdaderamente interesante"

– "Gracias, pero no tenes porque decir eso" – dije sinserandome con el –"Mi voz es mi voz, no tiene nada de interesante"

– "No te miento, de verdad lo creo" dijo y me enternecio el Corazon con su sonrrisa mientras mi rostro se tornaba Rosado. Menos mal que estaba oscuro y el no pudo verlo. La verdad que no me hacia mal escuchar esta clase de comentarios, en realidad a quien no le gusta que lo alagen? Se sintió bien y me hiso sentir comprendida.

El viaje siguió entre charlas banales, risas y buena música. Pasaron entre 10 y 15 minutos hasta que llegamos a un pequeño super.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaciono el auto cerca de la entrada, cuando apago el motor ambos bajamos del vehículo y el se dirigió a buscar un carrito en donde poner los víveres. Lo seguí e hice lo mismo. Entramos al pequeño super y yo empece a deambular.

- Bueno, a ver, que estamos buscando? – me dijo

-Y, la verdad … jamas compre en un super en otro lugar que no sea el pueblo de donde vengo, además de que no tengo nada en la alasena… voy a improvisar e ir a lo básico: frutas, verduras, harinas y carne. – dirijiendome a la góndola de los vegetales

- Comes carne?- me pregunto con la cara de asco mas graciosa que vi en mi vida.

- Si, mucha. En realidad la como porque debo, no porque me guste.

- A si? – dijo intrigado, con un poco de preocupación en su rostro.

- Sip, "deficiencia de hierro en sangre" se llama, o anemia ferrosa. Tengo que tener una dieta equilibrada y comer de todo, sino, comienzo a decaer. – comente mientras agarraba unos tomates, lechuga y albaca.

- Suena terrible, hace cuanto que te diagnosticaron?- pregunto mientras hacia lo mismo mas unas cuantas zanahorias y dos zapallos.

-Y hace ya 7 años y no es tan terrible una vez que aprendes a vivir con ello, te acostumbras a la dieta y el ejercicio diario. Es como un estimulo mas para estar saludable. Hey, vos no comes carne? – le dije recordando la expresión en su cara cuando me pregunto

- Nop, nada. Soy vegetariano.

- Jjajajajaj, de verdad?

- Porque te reis? No dije nada gracioso. Ser vegetariano tiene muchos beneficios, esta piel sedosa y este pelo hermoso no los tengo por comer comida chatarra. – dijo haciendo ademanes con sus brazos mientras se tocaba graciosamente el rostro y el pelo.

- Perdón, es que me resulta increíble un hombre que no coma carne. Y ni que tuvieras 40 como para decir eso de tu piel.

- Cuantos años crees que tengo? Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa pilla en sus labios

- TENES 40? – asentí sorprendida, no podía ser. Seguro tiene alguna estirada.

- Jajajajjajaj, no.. adivina

- Jared, no podes tener mas de 25

- Error. Tengo 33.

- No te creo, estas jugando conmigo. No podes tener 33 – dije y despacio metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans azules sacando su billetera y de ella su licencia de conducir – No puede ser! Vos te retocaste la cara, a mi no me engañas.. no puede ser de que parezcas tan joven y solo por comer lechuga! – dije un poco entusiasmada

- Jajajajajajjajaja, jamas pasaría por un cirujano plástico. Y no es solamente lechuga … -dijo mirándome haciendo ademanes con sus brazos

- Increíble.-

- Vos cuantos años tenes?

- Adivina! No creo que se te sea demasiado complicado

- 22.

- Ya te lo había dicho, verdad?

- Nop

- Entonces? Como adivinaste?

- Yo tuve 22 una vez, conozco el momento. Igual pareces mucho mas joven, si no estuvieras viviendo sola, pensaría que sos una adolescente.

- Me lo han dicho varias veces! En el aeropuerto un par de policías me preguntaron donde estaban mis padres cuando me vieron pasar por el check in.

- Jajajjajajaj de verdad?

- Sip, no me pareció gracioso en el momento, pero si, lo fue.

Así, pasaron 45 minutos entre risas y muchos víveres. Jared se sorprendió al verme entrar en el pasillo de las frituras y se le callo la mandíbula cuando me vio agarrar no uno ni dos, sino 5 paquetes enormes de papas fritas.

- Sabes que eso es pura grasa y colesterol concentrado no?-dijo todavía medio sorprendido

- Y bueno, uno tiene que morir de algo no? Jajajajjaja. Las papas fritas son una de mis cuantas debilidades, junto con el chocolate, la paella y las rabas. Pero vos no lo escuchaste de mi- le dije haciendo un gesto de complicidad.

- Tu secreto esta a salvo, además sos joven. Recuerdo cuando tenia tu edad comía lo que fuera y la verdad que nunca me importo, hasta que bueno, uno comienza a crecer y se da cuenta de otras cosas..

- Jared no hables como viejo, por favor. Me haces sentir que estoy hablando con mi abuelo! – le interrumpí riéndome, lo cual le hizo reír mucho.

Una vez terminadas las compras, nos dirigimos a la caja registradora en donde una amable señora ya entrada en edad comenzó a cobrar, primero a Jared luego a mi.

- Buenas noches señor, efectivo o tarjeta? – pregunto la señora con amabilidad

- Buenas noches, tarjeta porfavor.

- Es aquella su hija? Es preciosa! – dijo cuando me miro, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme y reír, entonces lo mire a Jared el cual me miro rápidamente con mucha picardia.

- Si, la luz de mis ojos. – respondió y mis ojos se abrieron por un momento y tarde un momento en reaccionar. Cuando lo hice, comencé a seguirle el juego.

- No digas eso que me avergonzas. Siempre lo mismo. – dije tapándome la cara aun riendo. –

- Jajajajja asi son los hijos, por suerte los mios ya están grandes y hasta me han dado nietos! – comentaba la señora mientras terminaba de pasar las compras de Jared. – Paso tambien tus compras pequeña? – me pregunto y antes de que Jared respondiera dije

- No, cobrale a papa. Esto es un ensayo de compra para cuando se valla con mama de luna de miel. Hasta me hiso una tarjeta y todo, no es el papa perfecto? – reí y la señora también. Cuando corro la mirada hacia Jared lo encuentro sorprendido por mi repentino comentario. Apuesto lo que sea a que no se lo esperaba.

Cuando la cajera termino de cobrar, los víveres ya estaban en sus respectivas bolsas y mientras nos despedíamos de la cajera, salíamos del super.

- No puedo creer que aya caído en esa! Tan viejo parezco para ser tu papa?

- Jajaja, y al parecer si. igual me tendrías que haber tenido a los 13? mas o menos? una locura.

- Es verdad. Lo mas increíble es que me seguiste el juego. No te daba por actriz, sos muy buena improvisando!

- Jaajaajajaja no me viste riendo como histérica? soy lo menos actriz que hay. no puedo mentir, no se sale. enseguida empiezo a reír o a decir bobadas.

- Igual me dejaste impresionado.

- bueno, atesoralo, porque es un momento que no creo que vuelva a suceder.

Entre risas subimos las bolsas en el baúl y nos pusimos en marcha. La vuelta a casa fue divertida, seguimos cantando AC/DC a todo lo que da y nos reímos mucho de mi mala entonación en las notas mas agudas.

- Hey, si algún día queres llegar a esos agudos, deberías tomar un par de clases. Es mas, si queres yo te enseño. Mis agudos son gloriosos - dijo haciendo un agudo énfasis en la ultima palabra, la cual no sonó nada mal.

- Es un trato! Siempre quise aprender, pero nunca me puse las pilas para hacerlo. Ademas, según Leo jamas se me iban a dar los agudos..

- Leo? Quien es? - pregunto curioso.

YO Y MI GRAN BOCOTA Y LA CONCHA DE TODO

- ah eh, nadie.. un tipo que solía tocar la guitarra conmigo - Dije entre risa nerviosa. DIOS, porque se me ocurre nombrarlo? porque no lo puedo olvidar? La concha de todo.

- Aja, bueno ese tal leo no sabe lo que dice. Yo creo que podes lograrlo - Expreso con entusiasmo y eso me hizo sentir bien. No para olvidarme de Leo, pero logro distenderme un momento.

Después de unos 5 minutos llegamos a su garaje, y me ayudo a entrar mis bolsas a casa. Todavía seguía resentida por haber traído su nombre al presente. Leo fue una parte muy importante en mi pasado, creo que la principal razón por la que estoy acá ahora. Y la verdad es que me angustia muchísimo no poder compartir estas experiencias con el, pero bueno. El tampoco quería compartirlas conmigo.

- En que pensas? Estas muy callada - dijo medio despreocupado, mas como una pregunta para romper el silencio.

- En nada. - Dije callando mis pensamientos y tratando de salir con alguna respuesta victoriosa - Tengo mucha hambre!.. Hey, Idea! porque no te quedas a comer? Seguro puedo inventar alguna comida Vegana!

- Me encantaría! Pero, como sos nueva en el barrio, que tal si te invito a comer y después te ayudo a desempacar tus cosas?- Dijo con entusiasmo. Perfecto!, que tipo mas buena onda.

- Perfecto! ademas me podes mostrar tu música, muero por escucharla.

- Excelente!, que tal si venís en media hora, así alcanzas a acomodar tus víveres y yo los míos, junto con un pequeño desorden en mi comedor- Dijo riéndose mientras salia de mi casa

- Buenísimo, en media hora entonces - me despedí y cerré la puerta.


End file.
